


Jekyll

by playwanders



Series: Obsession SKY Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: Simple lang naman ang gusto ni Luhan bago maka graduate, yun ay ang masabi na may nagawa naman siyang exciting sa boring niyang buhay.Kaya hindi niya alam kung paano siya napunta sa malambot na kama habang may lalakeng humahalik sa leeg niya pababa.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Obsession SKY Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Jekyll

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa mga patuloy na nagmamahal sa HunHan.

Nasa harap ng Obsession na usap usapan ng mga kaklase niya. Bukod kasi sa hindi ganun ka crowded, bago at well maintained 'daw' ang loob. Isa pa sa nakakuha ng atensiyon niya eh yung No Smoking sign. Good, ayaw niyang atakihin ng asthma sa loob.

Simple lang naman ang gusto ni Luhan bago maka graduate, yun ay ang masabi na may nagawa naman siyang exciting sa boring niyang buhay.

Kaya hindi niya alam kung paano siya napunta sa malambot na kama habang may lalakeng humahalik sa leeg niya pababa. Ang init ng pakiramdam niya. Para siyang pinagpapawisan na ewan. Walang kung ano ano na tinulak niya ang lalakeng nasa ibabaw niya at nagsimula siyang maghubad.

Una niyang tinanggal ang jacket at tshirt.

_“Fuck, off baby doll.”_   
  
Rinig niyang ungol ng lalake sabay hila sa suot niya.

Sinunod niya ang pants pero bago pa niya tuluyang matanggal eh inunahan na siya ng lalakeng kasama niya sa kwarto. Atat na atat na mahubaran siya.

_“Fuck Luhan, bakit ngayon ka lang nagpunta sa Obsession.”_

-

So heto siya ngayon, nakaupo sa bar na malayo sa pinaka center. Nagsisisi na nagpunta pa rin siya kahit hindi naman niya gusto ang maiingay na lugar. Mas lalong out of place siya dahil cocktail drink lang ang kaya niyang inumin. _Weak_.

“Hi.”

_Okay, Luhan. Act normal._ _  
_ _  
_ Fuck.

“H-hi.” _Shit Luhan! Mag ha-hi na lang kailangan pang mautal?_

Who wouldn’t kung ang gwapo masyado ng nasa harapan niya? Matangkad, makapal kilay, tapos shet ang ilong. Yung mga ganyan ka gwapong mukha ang gusto niyang luhuran.

Ngumiti ang lalaki at lumapit sakanya. “Bago ka lang dito no?”

Tumango nalang si Luhan kasi wala na siyang tiwala sa boses niya.

“Knew it. Baby doll, hindi ka dapat nagpupunta ng club mag-isa.”

“Ha? Rule ba yan dito? Uhm, sorry. H-hindi ko alam.” 

Natawa lang ang gwapong binata. “Cute. Dahil first time mo, let’s get you a drink. My treat.”

Wala na nagawa si Luhan kundi tumango. Nawala saglit ang binata at pagbalik ay may dala na bagong alak. “Try this, long island iced tea.”

He sipped on it and totoo nga, it tastes like iced tea. Napanatag naman ang loob niya sa binata na kumakausap sakanya.

“I’m Sehun nga pala, 5th year Engineering.”

“Luhan, 4th year Advertising.” Abot niya sa kamay nito.

  
  


Luhan didn’t know if nakailang iced tea na ba siya at ang lakas na ng loob niyang sumayaw ngayon sa gitna ng dance floor. Hindi din naman kasi siya humihindi kapag inooffer ni Sehun yung drink na yon. Kaya ngayon feel na feel niya ang kanta ni Snoop Dogg.

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna fuck you, you already know_

_I wanna fuck you, you already know,_

He didn’t know if tipsy na ba siya but Sehun is looking at him, mouthing the lyrics. Ramdam niya yung kilabot sa paraan ng tingin ni Sehun sakanya, may gustong iparating pero masyado siyang lutang na para malaman yon.

“You know how to tease a man, baby doll.” Someone says behind him, hindi na niya kailangan manghula cause he saw Sehun leaving their table. Patuloy pa rin siyang nagsasayaw, this time medyo sensual na dahil sa klase ng beat. Sinusundan lang naman niya kung gaano ka bagal ang tempo. “Fuck.”

Napangiti si Luhan dahil naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Sehun sa bewang niya pati na ang paglapit nito ng bibig sa kaliwang tenga niya.

Walang kung ano-anong pasabi na pinaharap siya ni Sehun at marahas na hinalikan. _Shit._ Hindi lang simpleng halik ang ginagawa nito sakanya, may kasamang tulak sa dila niya at pagkagat sa mga labi niya na nagpa ungol sakanya ng tahimik.

Ang sarap humalik ng binata, halatang sanay na sanay makipagmomol sa club. Gamay na gamay ang pakikipag espadahan ng dila sakanya. Bago pa siya makapag-react ay bumaba na sa leeg niya ang halik nito. “Shit…”

Napakapit siya dito lalo, nanghihina siya sa halik na binigay sakanya. Wala na silang paki kung maraming tao sa paligid, mukha namang hindi naman sila pinapansin at sanay na sa mga ganung eksena. Natigil lang ito sa ginagawa sa leeg niya ng may tignan ito sa may bar area at pagkatapos ay hila sakanya palabas ng club.

Agad silang nakarating sa kotse nito, sa dami ng tao sa club bakit dalawa lang ang sasakyan sa parking lot na ‘to?

“Get in.” Ma awtoridad na sabi nito sakanya kaya agad siyang sumunod at naupo sa tabi ng driver’s seat.

Hindi pa siya nakakapagkabit ng seatbelt ay naunahan na siya nito. “Alam mo ba kung paano ka tignan ng mga tao sa club kanina?”

Umiling siya kasi di naman talaga niya alam at hindi rin naman siya sinagot nito hanggang sa makarating sila sa condo.

  
  


The moment they’re in ay agad siyang binuhat ng lalake at saka binalibag sa malambot na kama. “Na-ah baby doll, saan ka pupunta?”

Sa hilo at sa gulat dahil agad siyang hinalikan nito ay hindi na siya nakasagot pa. Marunong naman siyang humalik pero sa pagkakataon na yon nakakapanghina kung paano kainin ni Sehun ang mga labi niya. Sabik na sabik na tikman siya.

“Shit Luhan.” Ungol ni Sehun bago ipasok ang dila sa loob ng bibig niya. Maingay at rinig niya ang tunog ng laplapan nila.

Para siyang malalagutan ng hininga. Nakakapang init yung ingay ng halikan nila, kasama na ang paglalakbay ng mga kamay ni Sehun sa katawan niya.

Ang init ng pakiramdam niya. Para siyang pinagpapawisan na ewan. Walang kung ano ano na tinulak niya ang lalakeng nasa ibabaw niya at nagsimula siyang maghubad.

Una niyang tinanggal ang jacket at tshirt na suot. Sinigurado niyang pinapanuod siya ni Sehun.

“Fuck, off baby doll.”  
  
Rinig niyang ungol ng lalake.

Sinunod niya ang pants pero bago pa niya tuluyang matanggal eh inunahan na siya ng lalakeng kasama niya sa kwarto.

“Fuck Luhan, bakit ngayon ka lang nagpunta sa Obsession.”

Sehun kissed him hard this time, may pagkagat sa pang-ibabang labi nya, pagkatapos ay sisipsipin ang dila niyang kusang nakikipag espadahan sa dila nito.

Dala ng libog hinayaan niya ang binata na nagsimula ng maglakbay pababa sa leeg niya. Agad naman dinilaan ni Sehun ang sensitibong parte ng leeg niya. _Kung nasaan ang kiliti._

_“Ah~ Sehun…”_

_“Yeah? Neck kisses huh.”_

Pinagpyestahan agad ni Sehun ang leeg niya. Halatang gustong mag iwan ng marka. Habang ang mga kaliwang kamay nito ay pinaglalaruan na ang utong niya.

_“Sehuuun~ ahh~ sarap…”_

_“Sarap paglaruan ng utong mo Lu, namumula agad.”_

At hindi na nga nag-aksaya si Sehun.

_“Shiit~ ah~ ah~ Isubo mo pa please. Fuck, ganyan..”_ Ungol ni Luhan ng simulan ni Sehun na supsupin ang kanang utong niya habang ang kaliwang kamay ay inaabuso ang kabilang dibdib niya. 

_“FUCK~!”_

Napangisi si Sehun. Proud na proud sa kung paano umungol si Luhan ng bigla niyang kagatin ang namumula na nitong utong.

Pero mas proud siya ng makitang hard na din ito at naghahanap na ng atensyon. _Cute._

But he isn’t Sehun for nothing. Hindi siya nakikipagsex ng walang foreplay. At lalong hindi siya tumitira basta-basta.

Pinag-igihan pa ni Sehun ang ginagawa na halos ikabaliw na ni Luhan. Gusto niyang magmakaawa sakanya si Luhan. Gusto niyang tikman pa lalo ang magandang nilalang na nasa kama niya.

Napaungol ng malakas si Luhan, napahawak na din sa buhok ni Sehun. “Earth calling Luhan.” Sehun smugly says.

First time niyang may makasamang lalake sa kama, lalo na ang hubad siya mula ulo hanggang paa. Pinagpapasalamat na lang din niya at hindi random one night stand ang nakuha niya. Kaya hindi na niya alam saan hahawak pa para lang mapanatili niya ang katinuan sa libog na nararamdaman.

“Ah, wait- a-anong gagawin mo?” Tanong ni Luhan pagkatapos syang baliktarin nito sa kama.

Hindi pinansin ni Sehun ang tanong ng magandang binata. Nakatuon na lang kasi siya makinis nitong katawan, lalo na sa matambok nitong pwet na medyo namumula pa.

_Putangina._

Lalong tumigas ang tite niya sa nakikita. Agad siyang lumapit sa binatang hinihingal at bumulong. “Nakakalibog ka. Pagpasok mo palang sa club, marami na ang gustong mag take home sayo. Buti na lang ako ang nauna.”

Napapikit si Luhan.Hindi niya alam pero may ibang epekto kung paano siya kausapin ni Sehun sa malalim at nakakaakit nitong boses.

Kiniskis ni Sehun ang tite sa pagitan ng mga pisngi ng pwet ni Luhan. “Ah~ Dama mo? Ganyan ang epekto mo sakin Luhan.”

Ungol lang ang naging sagot nito.

Mas lalong nag enjoy si Sehun sa larong inumpisahan niya. He licked his lips and kissed Luhan’s earlobes habang ang kanang kamay ay pababa sa alaga nito.

_“Sehun~ ah… wag…”_

“Anong huwag? Libog na libog ka na Lu, wag ka magdeny,” dahan dahan niyang sinasalsal ang binata na walang magawa kundi maging puta sakanya. “See? Basang basa ka na Lu. You’re wet for me.”

Pinaglalaruan niya ang tite ni Luhan na sakto lang sa kamay niya. Taas baba ang kamay, bibilis at babagal. Gustong gusto niya kung paano mamilipit si Luhan sa ilalim niya.

Hindi parin siya tumigil sa pagkiskis ng tite niya. “No, Lu. Bawal ka labasan hanggang wala pa tayo sa main course.”

“Anong m-ah~ main course?” Hingal na hingal sa panunukso ni Sehun sakanya. Gusto na niyang labasan. Masakit na.

Pero a part of him wants to cum kapag tinitira na siya ni Sehun. He wanted Sehun inside him.

Hindi ito sumagot at naramdaman na lang niya ang pagbuka nito sa pwet niya. “Sehun!”

“Sssh, hayaan mo akong tikman ka pa Lu.”

_“P-pero… AH~ Putangina~”_

Napakapit na lang sa bedsheet si Luhan ng simulan ni Sehun na kainin siya.

Ang dumi ng ingay na maririnig sa ginagawa nitong pagkain.

Hawak niya ang mga pisngi ng pwet nito, pinapanuod kung pano kumukurap ang makipot at namumulang butas ng binata. Malinis at walang buhok. Halatang alaga ni Luhan sa linis. Mas lalo tuloy siyang natakam na tikman si Luhan. Wala siyang inaksayang oras at dinilaan ang butas ng binata na ngayon ay napapakapit sa kobre kama. Halos mawala sa ulirat.

_“Putangina.”_

Sabay pa silang napahalinghing sa sarap. Lalo na si Luhan na halos ingudngod kay Sehun ang pwet sa sarap nito kumain. Para siyang kinikiliti kada ipapasok ni Sehun ang malikot na dila sa butas niya. Mainit at basa, isama mo pa ang ang labi nitong sumasabay sa hagod ng dila.

_“Tangina Luhan. Ang sarap mo. Gusto kitang kainin ng buo.”_ Ani ni Sehun pagkatapos iwanan ang butas ni Luhan na _wet and red._

Tumayo si Sehun at tinignan ang binata sa kama niya.

Namumula ang balat, bakat ang mga daliri niya sa bewang at hita nito.

At ang ibat-ibang hugis ng pula at lila sa maputing katawan nito.

Nakakatigas ng burat.

“Sehun, please~”

“Please what baby doll?”

“Please, ah- ah- shit” Hindi matuloy ni Luhan ang sinasabi dahil bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig niya ay ang pagdila at kagat ni Sehun mula sa pwet niya pataas.

Sehun manhandled Luhan, this time, gusto niyang makita si Luhan.

“First time?” He asked. Kahit mukha namang first time ng binata. Sa tite palang nitong namumula at matigas pero cute na cute sa tyan nito, alam na niyang virgin pa ang binata. Lalo tuloy siyang nag-init. Gusto na niyang tirahin ang binata.

Tumango si Luhan. Tinakpan ang mga mata. “Huwag mo akong tignan ng ganyan.”

“Tignan na ano?” He purposely whispered those words. Alam niya paano maglaro sa kama. Alam niyang kahinaan ng mga bottoms ang malalim at nakaka seduce na boses niya. And he’s right, cause Luhan seems to love it. Lalo kasi itong tinigasan.

“T-tignan na…”

“Pero you deserve to be looked at. Lalo na ang pagpyestahan ang katawan mong…” Tinignan niya mula ulo hanggang paa si Luhan. “...nakakalibog.”

Hindi gusto ni Luhan ang dirty talk pero exemption na ata si Sehun. Yung paaran niya ng pagsasalita, nakakaakit. Nakakalibog. Tangina. Pakiramdam niya kahit hindi ipasok ni Sehun ang tite nito sa butas niya lalabasan na siya sa boses pa lang.

“Kaya dapat natin ituloy ang saya,” Sehun says while removing his shirt. Kasabay ay ang paghubad niya ng pantalon.

Napalunok si Luhan. _Ang laki._

Parang hindi niya kakayanin.

“Now now,” hinihimas himas ni Sehun ang alaga niyang tigas na tigas at may tamod na ding lumalabas. Sino ba hindi lilibugan? Ang sarap ng nakahanda sa harapan niya. “Let’s make a good use of your mouth.”

“Ha? W-what…”

“Tuturuan kita paano mag blowjob.” Hinila niya paupo ng kama ang binata na nakanganga dahil sa nakikita. “Baby doll, kakasya ‘to sa bibig mo.”

“Ang laki niya Sehun!” Sagot ni Luhan pero in reality gusto na niyang isubo. Para siyang batang naglalaway at gusto na isubo ang tarugo ni Sehun para gawing candy.

_Yung didilaan at lalasapin yung katas._

Hinimas himas ni Sehun ang buhok ni Luhan at saka sinabunutan. Inilapit niya ang mukha, sabay halik sa labi nito ng mariin. “If you can get this cock all nice and red, I’ll fuck you hard.”

Walang sinayang na sandali si Luhan. Kahit wala siyang alam pano chumupa, gusyo niyang i-please si Sehun. Gusto niyang ibalik kung paano siya kinain nito.

Luhan wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s thick cock, binuka ang bunganga at saka dinilaan ang ulo. May tamod siyang nalasahan, medyo maalat pero hindi masama ang lasa. Lasang Sehun.

“Come on Lu,” Sehun tugged his hair. “Don’t tease. Isubo mo na.”  
  
Not to disappoint Sehun, unti-unti niyang sinubo ang burat ni Sehun. “Good boy, good boy. Mind not to use teeth.”

Pero wala pa siya sa kalahati, niluwa na niya agad ang ulo. Maiyak iyak pa siya dahil feeling niya hindi siya makahiga. “Huminga ka ng malalim, you can do this Lu. Kaya mong isubo to ng buo.”

Muli niyang sinubo ang alaga ni Sehun. This time, huminga muna siya ng malalim at saka huminga gamit ang ilong. Dahan dahan, maingat na hindi pinapasok ang tite ni Sehun sa basa niyang bibig.

Napaungol si Sehun.

_“Shit, that’s right…”_

_“Fuck ang init ng bibig mo…”_

Nasanay naman na si Luhan sa pakiramdam na may tite sa loob ng bibig niya. Inumpisahan na niyang ilabas-pasok ang alaga ni Sehun sa bunganga niya, kasabay ang pagdila niya sa ugat. 

But Sehun has other plans. Marahan niyang ginagalaw ang bewang nya, sinasakto sa bawat pagsubo ni Luhan until he started fucking his mouth the way he wanted.

Marahas, madiin.

Halos maiyak na si Luhan dahil sa gag reflex niya pero he loved it. As if something has been awakened inside him.

Patuloy lang na ginagamit ni Sehun ang bibig niya pamparaos. Halos tumatama sa bulbol ni Sehun ang ilong niya pero okay lang. Iba ang amoy ni Sehun, manly. Halatang anak mayaman na laging mahal ang pinang papaligo.

_“Shit Lu.”_ Nagawa niyang mapaungol si Sehun ng kusang gumana ang mga kamay niya at dahan dahan na binabate ang bayag niya.

_“Tangina, sige pa~”_

_“Ang sarap ng bibig mo pano pa kaya ang butas mo.”_

Agad na hinila ni Sehun ang ulo niya palayo matapos ang ilang minutong paggamit sa bibig niya. “Tangina, lalabasan na ako sa ginagawa mo. Ang galing mo…”

Luhan waited for Sehun’s instruction. Hindi niya alam kung hihiga pa siya o aalis sa pagkakaluhod sa carpet. Tumingala siya.

“My pretty little cockslut,” Sehun cooed at the sight of Luhan’s on his knees, with a tear stained face and swollen lips.

_Jackpot._

Hinalikan niya ang mga labi nito pagkatapos ay hinalikan sa noo.

“Move to the bed and spread your legs.” Utos ni Sehun.

Kinuha niya ang lube at condoms sa drawer ng working table niya. After ay halos mapanganga siya sa itsura ni Luhan.

Alam niyang maganda si Luhan, with perfect body and masarap na booty pero ang makita itong hubad, fucked up at nakabukaka, iba ang tama sa burat niya.

  
  


Naramdaman ni Luhan ang paglundo ng kama, hindi na siya nag abalang tignan si Sehun at nag uumpisa na naman siyang mahiya. Narinig niya ang pagbukas nito ng condom at ang pagbukas ng lube.

“Nasubukan mo na bang finggerin sarili mo?”

Iling ang sinagot ni Luhan.

“No one have touched you here?” Tanong ni Sehun pagkatapos padaanin ang middle finger sa pagitan ng pwet ni Luhan.

Iling parin. “I said spread your legs.” Hinawakan nito ang magkabila niyang hita at ibinuka. All for him. His hole is for Sehun to feast on. “Pretty hole,” lumapit ito, ang init ng hininga na tumatama sa basa niyang katawan at saka dinilaan ang likod ng tenga niya. “...clean, pink and swollen just for me.”

Walang sinayang na sandali si Sehun. Nilagyan niya ng pampadulas ang hintuturo at entrance ng butas ni Luhan. “Medyo masakit pero good boys deserves a reward, don’t they?”

Tumango si Luhan. Nakapikit na siya sa lamig ng lube na ipinahid ni Sehun sa pwet niya. Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niya ang pagpasok ng daliri nito. “Ah- ah- m-masakit… Sehun no~”

“Shhh, Lu. Wala pa tayo sa best part. Hinga ng malalim.”

Sehun is guiding him. Sinasabayan ang bawat paghinga nito para makalma ang kumakabog niyang dibdib.

“Sehun…” Napaungol si Luhan ng naipasok na ni Sehun ang isang daliri sa lagusan nito. Tinatantya kung kaya na ba ang susunod niyang gagawin.

Ginalaw galaw muna niya ang daliri sa loob, mainit at basa.

Tangina. Lalong nagagalit ang tite niya.

Sinunod niyang ipasok ang middle finger. Napaigtad si Luhan pero hindi na kumibo, kinakalma ang sarili sa ginagawa ni Sehun.

“AH~!”

“Gotcha.”

Napangisi si Sehun sa lakas na naging ungol ni Luhan. Dumiretso kasi sa tite niyang galit na. Dahan-dahan muna niyang finingger ang binata, minamasahe ang laman at saka binubuka buka para ihanda sa ipapasok na mas malaki pa.

_“Ah~ shet, ang sarap… Sige pa~ Ipasok mo pa~ ah~ ah! Ah!”_

_“Sehuuun~ fuck!”_

_“Fuck ang saraa~ah~ap…”_

Sige lang sa pag finger si Sehun kay Luhan. Hanggang ang dalawa naging tatlo.

Madumi at maingay.

Halos ungol ni Luhan ang maririnig sa loob ng kwarto pati na ang ingay ng lube na ginamit niya sa butas nito.

Hinugot niya ang mga daliri at saka nilaplap ang labi ni Luhan. Walang nakaligtas sa dila niyang malikot. Halos hindi na makahabol si Luhan, laway sa laway ang palitan ng halik nila.

Itinutok ni Sehun ang tite niya sa lagusan ni Luhan. Inuulol ang magandang binata na itatapat ang ulo ng burat niya pero hindi ipapasok.

_"Fuck sehuuuun~ ipasok mo na gago!"_

Natawa si Sehun pero hindi pinapasok ang tite na galit na galit. Gusto niya pang maglaro ng kaunti. "Nope Lulu, diba sabi ko ako masusunod?"

Napangisi nalang si Sehun habang pinagmamasdan ang wrecked state ni Luhan. _Putangina._ Ang swerte talaga nya para maangkin ito. "Hindi pa nga kita natitikman ng buo, gusto mo agad ng alaga ko?"

  
  


Sehun kissed him hard, pababa sa leeg kung saan ilang chikinini na ata ang ipininta sa katawan niya. Pababa hanggang sa may dibdib niya, muling pinaglaruan ni Sehun ang namumula niyang utong. Parang batang sabik sa dede.

_“Ah! Ahh… Sehun pl-please~”_

“Patience baby doll. Gusto pa kitang tikman. May isang bahagi pa akong gustong tikman.”

Yung tite niyang halos konti na lang ay lalabasan na pero pinipigilan niya. Ayaw niya pang matapos. Gusto niyang matikman pa ang sarap ng kantot.

Napahawak na lang siya sa buhok ni Sehun na pababa na hanggang sa makarating sa ibabaw ng tite niya. 

_“Putangina Sehuuun~!”_

Napasigaw siya ng walang pasabi na sinubo nito ng buo ang tite niya.

Taas baba ang ulo nito na kagaya ng ginawa niya sa burat nito. Pero mas magaling si Sehun gumamit ng bibig. Ang init ng loob ng bibig nito, at ang mga dila… Puta, ang sarap ng dilang humahagod sa galit niyang tite. Saktong sakto lang ang laki ng kargada niya sa bibig nito.

Halos mamilipit sa sarap at sa libog si Luhan. Lalo na kapag sinisipsip ni Sehun ang ulo ng tite niya. Para siyang mawawalan ng lakas sa kiliting nararamdaman. Konti nalang lalabasan na siya.

And he did. Wala na siyang pake kung-

“Shit! Shit! Sehun sorry-” Inilayo niya si Sehun at saka tinignan ito.

“Bad baby doll,” Ani ni Sehun na may tamod sa mukha dahil saktong nilabasan siya ay nilayo na niya ang ulo nito. “...you have to lick this off of my face baby.”

Napalunok si Luhan pero sumunod.

Lumapit siya sa binata at humawak sa balikat. Saka inilapit ang mukha at dinilaan ang tamod na nasa pisngi nito.

Buti na lang talaga mahilig siya sa prutas.

Para siyang pusang nililinisan ang mukha ni Sehun na natalsikan ng tamod niya habang hawak naman nito ang bewang niya. 

  
  


“Fuck, gusto na kitang tirahin.” Sehun groans, holding Luhan in place.

Sagad na ang pasensiya niya.

Wala na talagang sinayang na sandali si Sehun at hiniga ang binata na nagulat na lang.

Pumuwesto na siya sa pagitan ng hita at itinutok ang tite sa butas nitong kanina pa niya gustong tirahin.

Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang hita nitong kanina pa nya gustong panggigilan at saka itinaas. Nilagyan ng lube ang alaga at saka unit-unting pinasok ang ulo sa butas.

“P-please…”

“Sssh,” alo ni Sehun, hinihimas ang hita nitong nasa balikat niya.

Ang sikip. 

Ang init.

Putangina.

Kahit gaano niya pa ata finggerin si Luhan, masikip at makipot padin ang lagusan nito.

“Ah! Ah- m-masakit…” Iyak ni Luhan. Nakahawak na ang kamay nito sa hita ni Sehun na pumipigil sa pagbaon niya.

He grabbed Luhan's hands and pinned it above his head. Leaving the beautiful nymph, helpless.

Inisang bayo ni Sehun ang tite niya papasok.

 _  
_ _“Shit Luhan... Ang sikip mo. Ah~“_

Malambot.

Mamasa masa.

Mainit.

Halos maulol na si Sehun sa loob ni Luhan. Gusto na niyang araruhin si Luhan at dalhin sa langit. Hindi din nakatulong ang pagpisil pisil ng laman nito sa tite niya. Lalong nakakaikli ng pasensiya.

_“Move~ fuck me.”_

Hinalikan muna ni Sehun si Luhan bago hinugot ang sandata at saka sinaksak ng isang buo.

_“Ah shit, sige pa Sehun~”_

_“Ah! Ah! Fuck, fuck me harder.”_

_“Yaaan… ganyan. Puta… Sige ibaon mo pa~ah.”_

Walang ginawa si Luhan kundi ang humalinghing na parang puta sa tite niya. Sinasabayan ang bawat tira niya. Nagtatama ang hita niya at pwet nito, bastos ang tunog pero putangina, nakakalibog lalo.

Pabilis ng pabilis ang bawat tira ni Sehun. Swak sa butas.

_“Ah! Ah- ah- t-teka…”_

Isang bayo na nagpaliyad kay Luhan ang hinihintay niya.

Bulls eye.

_“Ah- ah- Ahhh! Sige tirahin mo paaa~”_

Sige lang siya sa pagtorjak kay Luhan. Walang lugar para tumigil. Nanggigil na siya kanina pa na kantutin si Luhan, hindi na siya papapigil pa.

“Pl-easee~ yaan ah! Ah~ fuck Sehun…”

“Sarap ba?”

Tumango si Luhan bago sumagot. “Seh- ah! Puta. Yes… Ahhhh.. Sarap. Yaaaan. Sagad mo pa. Sige pa… Harder!”

“Harder? Are you sure Lu? Hindi ka makakalakad bukas.” Mapaglarong sabi ni Sehun.

“Just do something!”

Binitawan ni Sehun ang kamay niya at saka mabilis na nagpalit ng posisyon.

This time, sumandal na sa headboard ng kama si Sehun.

“Ride me. Come on Lu, sakyan mo ang tite ko.” The taller slapped his ass at saka inalalayan siya para sumampa sa ibabaw ng nakatayo at matigas niyang burat.

“H-hindi ako marunong.”

Kinindatan siya ni Sehun. “Easy, hawakan mo tite ko.” Luhan did. “At saka mo ipasok sa butas mo.”

Nahihiya pero kating-kati na din si Luhan na muling maramdaman yung galaw ng burat ni Sehun sa lagusan niya. Gustong gusto niya yung pakiramdam na puno.

Tinutok niya ang ulo at saka dahan-dahan na binabaon ang sarili.

Tangina.

Kakaiba pala ang sarap kapag kontrolado mo ang pagpasok ng tite sayo.

Sehun didn’t let him fall, kumuha siya ng balanse sa dibdib nito at sa mga kamay na nakahawak sa bewang niya.

Medyo nag alangan pa siya sa pagliyad, lalo na ng paluin ni Sehun ang pwet niya.

“Move Luhan. Ayaw mo naman na mainip ako diba?” Matalim na tanong ni Sehun.

_Fuck, daddy na daddy._

Napakagat labi si Luhan ng ibaon na ulit ang sarili.

Inulit niya ang ginagawa hanggang sa bumilis ang pagtaas baba ng pwet niya sa tarugo ni Sehun na lalo pa atang tumigas sa ginagawa niya.

Ang sexy sexy ng mga expression ni Sehun. Nakakaproud na kaya din pala niyang paligayahin ang gwapong nilalang na to.

Napaungol siya ng biglang bumayo si Sehun pataas kasabay ng pagbaba niya sa tite nito.

“Earth calling Luhan, ganun na ba kasarap ang tite ko para madala ka na sa langit?”

Tumango si Luhan. Umaalog din ang tite niyang napabayaan na. Basta ang gusto niya makaraos na.

_“Nnngghhh… Shit.”_

_“Sehuuuun, kantutin mo pa ako sige pa~”_

Napaungol din si Sehun sa bawat pasarap ni Luhan sa tite niya. Halos hindi na maayos ang ginagawa nito at puro precum na din ang cute na tite ni Luhan.

Dahil gusto na ring labasan, mabilis na binabayo ni Sehun si Luhan na halos parang sex toy ito sa ibabaw niya. Mabilis na panay _“Ah~”_ nalang ni Luhan ang naririning niya.

Mabilis at madiin na bumubukol ang ulo ng burat niya sa puson nito.

_“Puta, Luhan, ang sarap mo. Ahh!”_

_“S-sa loob… cum- cum inside.”_

Sa sinabi ni Luha ay isang madiin na pagpasok ng tite ni Sehun ang ginawa niya at nagpakawala siya ng tamod sa loob ng butas ni Luhan.

Parehas silang hinihingal sa ginawa pero hindi pa rin hinuhugot ni Sehun ang burat niya.

“Hindi na ako magtatanong kung nilabasan ka,” nakangising sabi ni Sehun sa lalake. Tumutulo na kasi mula sa tyan niya ang tamod nito. “Pero hindi pa tayo tapos baby doll.”

“P-pero I’m tired…” Hinahabol pa din ni Luhan ang hininga. Yung kanina pa niya gustong labasan pero pinipigilan niya dahil gusto niyang sa tite ni Sehun siya masatisfy.

Inayos ni Sehun ang bangs niya at saka hinawakan ang mukha niya para matignan ng maayos.

“Shower?”

Tumango si Luhan at akmang tatayo ng pigilan ni Sehun at saka siya binuhat.

“Wait!”

“You can’t walk Lu. Trust me.”

“Kaya ko- baba-” Ibinaba siya ni Sehun pero parang biglang naging jelly ace ang mga paa niya.

“See? I told you.”

“Sehun…”

Ipinatong siya ni Sehun sa ibabaw ng sink. Medyo nahiya siya dahil puro salamin ang banyo ni Sehun. “T-tumatagas…”

“Hmm?” Sagot ni Sehun na abalang nagtitimpla ng tubig sa bathtub.

“Yung… tamod… mo.”

Nalingunan nalang ni Sehun ang namumula sa hiya na si Luhan. “Lilinisin ko kalat ko.” Sabay kindat.

  
  


Marahan siyang nilagay sa tubig ni Sehun, parang takot na masaktan siya at saka pumwesto sa likod niya. Hindi na siya nahiya ng isandal niya ang likod sa malapad nitong dibdib.

Tahimik lang naman silang nakababad sa tubig. “Linisin na natin?”

“Ako nalang m-mamaya.”

“Ako naglagay ng tamod, ako maglilinis.” Wala naman na nagawa si Luhan ng itayo siya ni Sehun at tumapat sa shower.

Si Sehun na ang literal na nagpaligo sakanya.

Pero parang uminit bigla.

Sa klase ng haplos ni Sehun sa katawan niya, hindi na siya magtataka na nalilibugan na naman siya. Normal ba ‘to sa virgins? Eh hindi naman na birhen pwet niya.

Naramdaman na lang niya na dahan dahan na sinasalsal ni Sehun ang alaga niya. Napakapit siya dito. “Sehun naman…”

“Hindi ako satisfied sa one round Luhan. At sa sikip ng lungga mo,” malilit na halik sa balikat paakyat sa leeg ang iniiwan ni Sehun sa balat nyang puro kagat at sipsip na.. “Hinahanap hanap ng burat ko.”

Sinapo ng maugat na kamay ni Sehun ang pwet niya saka marahan na binuka. “Sehun- teka- ah~”

Nakakapit ng maigi si Luhan kay Sehun. Lalo na ng ipasok na nito ang dalawang daliri sa gamit niyang butas. “Lu, kailangan nating alisin ang tamod ko.” Minamasahe niya din ang labas ng butas nito na namumula dahil sa pag-abuso niya.

Hindi na din nakatiis si Sehun.

Libog na libog na talaga siya kay Luhan. Gusto niyang tirahin ito ng tirahin hanggang sa hindi na makalakad ng ilang araw. Tinalikod niya si Luhan at pinasandal sa pader.

Iniangat ang kaliwang paa at saka swabeng pinasok ang titeng galit na galit na naman.

_“Nggghhh~ Fuck Sehun…Sige lang idiin mo pa~”_

“Ganto Luhan? Ganyan ka kaputa sa tite ko?” bawat salita ay may katumbas na saksak sa butas ni Luhan.

Ang gandang puta ni Luhan kung nagkataon.

Napakagat labi si Sehun na fucked up state ni Luhan. Ang sarap sarap abusuhin ng mga pasas nitong kanina pa niya nilalapirot.

Wala siyang tigil sa pagbayo kay Luhan. Napapapikit na lang din kapag biglang sumisikip at parang hinihigop ng pwet ni Luhan ang burat niya.

Sarap na sarap silang dalawa.

“Ngayon, hindi mo na makakalimutan kung gaano kasarap ang libog na may kasamang kantot.” Bulong ni Sehun sa tenga ni Luhan.

Inisang buhat ni Sehun si Luhan, hinahayaan na ang bigat nito ang kusang magbabaon ng tite niya sa pwet nito.

_"Ahh ang sarap, putangina...aahh"_

_“Harder, Sehun, faster~”_

Walang patawad si Sehun kung kantutin siya. Halos hindi na niya maramdaman ang bawat pagtira nito dahil ang sarap. Kung ito ang langit na sinasabi nila, hindi lang ata langit ang narating niya.

“ _Ang galing mo Sehu-ah! Yaaan…. Putangina Sehun... “_

Alam na alam na niya ang kiliti ni Luhan. Alam niya kung saan titirahin at anong posisyon para tamaan kaagad ang prostate nito.

Hindi pa nakuntento si Sehun. Binaba niya si Luhan at pinatuwad sa harap ng lababo. Hinawakan niya ang hita nito at walang sabi na tinorjak siya.

“Look Lulu,” hinawakan ni Sehun ang baba niya at pinatingin sa salamin. “Sino ang puta na nababaliw sa tite ko?”

Luhan willed himself to look in the mirror. Una niyang nakita ang mukha niya, labi na namumula at katawan na puro chikinini. “L-Lulu…”

“ _Good boy. Since Lulu is a good boy, he deserves a reward.”_

Reward means fucking Luhan so hard na halos ikawala na ng urat nito.

Ang sarap lalo na kapag tinatamaan ni Sehun yung isang parte ng loob niya na halos magpatirik sa mata niya sa sarap. Yung tite niyang hindi na niya masalsal dahil shit, feel good talaga ang bawat bayo ni Sehun.

Lalo pang binilisan ni Sehun ang palabas masok ng burat niya sa pwet ni Luhan.

Malapit na siya.

“Ngggh… Fuck Lu!”

Nanggigil na diniin pa ni Sehun ang burat para sa loob ulit ni Luhan siya maglabas ng tamod.

  
  
  


“Buhatin mo ‘ko.”

Natawa nalang si Sehun sa binatang nasa ibabaw ng sink. Katatapos lang niyang linisin ang lababo at pader na nadumihan nila.

Tumapat siya sa binata at pumuwesto sa pagitan ng mga hita nito.

Kinky na siya kung kinky pero ayaw niyang magbihis si Luhan. Gusto niyang nakikita yung mga pruweba ng ginawa niya dito. Mula sa mga chikinini, marka ng kagat at lalong lalo na ang marka ng mga daliri niya sa hita at bewang nito.

“Masusunod po, kamahalan.” He kissed Luhan’s forehead. “Nasabi ko na ba na ang ganda mo?”

Umiling lang si Luhan. “Mas inuna mo pa akong tirahin kesa purihin.”

Hinalikan niya naman na sunod ang cute nitong ilong. “Nakakabaliw ka. Yung klase ng ganda na kahit sino, gugustuhin na angkinin ka.”

Natawa si Luhan, “ano ba yan-” Kung ano man ang sasabihin niya ay hindi na natapos dahil agad siyang ginawaran ng halik ni Sehun sa labi.

Dampi lang.

Halik na may ingat.

“Round 3?”

“What?!” Nagkasalubong ang kilay ni Luhan.

“I mean date me?”

Napa roll eyes nalang si Luhan. “Anong makukuha ko in return?”

Napangiti nalang si Sehun at saka nagnakaw ulit ng halik. “I’m a good cook,” binuhat siya nito at saka nagpunta sa kama. _“And I have the best cock.”_

“SEHUN!”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Kasama ito sa Obsession Trilogy.


End file.
